


No solo de uno

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, en esapañol, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el amor no era normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No solo de uno

Para convivir entre ellos no había nada de ciencia, los cuatro respetaban sus correspondientes espacios y no eran celosos… al menos entre sí.

  
Sanji toleraba a esos tres porque se sentía pleno y necesitado, extraña mezcla de hombres muy diferentes pero a la vez iguales, de temperamentos fuertes y aguerridos.

  
Las noches de sexo eran apacionantes, aunque los amigos del cocinero no lo creyesen, la razón: los cuatro tenian una porte de calma total, pero los gritos y jadeos que se escuchaban en toda la amplía casa que compartían eran buena señal de una relación de cuatro.

  
Para ellos, estar juntos y ser a como eran en verdad, les relajaba.


End file.
